Something's Not Right
by x3SiDEKiCKSx3
Summary: Sequel To Amazement.
1. Chapter 1

Troy's POV

I was finally… happy. Or at least somewhat. Now that Gabriella and I are dating, it's one less thing I have to worry about, but for some reason, I'm still not completely happy. I know that I am definitely not depressed, but it feels like something is missing. After practice we all hit the showers, I was a bit late because coach wanted me to work on free throws, again. Once I had showered, I went back to the locker rooms and saw Chad, Jason, and Zeke huddled around a laptop in the corner. I opened my locker and pulled out my clothes, "Troy, Troy come here, you got to see this" Chad said before I had a chance to put anything on. I walked over to the bench they were sitting on and sat down with only a towel around my waist, I noticed that Jason had a very…blank look on his face. My eyes shifted towards the screen. They were watching porn. It showed two girls, who seemed to look like twins with different hair color, but that didn't really matter. The blonde was sitting on the brunettes lap. The brunette was shoving a dildo in and out of the blonde. I was getting a hard on already. The girls shifted, They were now making out furiously while fingering each other, it was so hot, but I felt so uncomfortable considering I was barely wearing a towel. And then it was over as quick as it started, "What is this you are watching boys, porn?" All of our heads snapped around to see my father standing behind us. He smirked. "I better not see that again" and then walked away, I got changed and met Gabriella out front.

"What took you so long?" Gabi said giving me a kiss on the cheek. She looked amazing, as always. "Oh, I uh, got caught up in the locker room" I said slinging my arm over her shoulder. I drove her home, "Do you want to do something this weekend?" she asked once I had pulled up to her house. "Yeah, what do you have in mind?" She smiled, "Well I was thinking that we could watch some movies at my house or something, You know, just relax" she bit her lip, probably thinking that I would want to do something more exciting, but I didn't. "That sounds like fun, what time should I come over?" "Is seven fine?" I smiled. She waved and ran into her house, I frowned, it was time to go home.

**Short Chapter, I know, I just needed to get it started, hope ya like!**


	2. Chapter 2

Troy's POV

I made sure that I avoided home for as long as possible. I went over to Chad's, all he could talk about was the porn. "Dude, don't you think that was the hottest shit you've seen?" I nodded my head continuously until he stopped, he went on for over ten minutes. "I thought the part where the one girl started to eat ou-" "Okay, I get the point, it was hot, get over it. Do you actually want to talk about something meaningful or should I find some other way to waste my time?" he smirked, "Troy haven't I told you to take your Midol _before_ coming over to my house?" I glared. "Dude, you need to relax, you're like, always uptight" he flopped down on the couch. I followed the suit and he just stared. "Maybe you should be spending more time with that beloved girlfriend, have you tapped that yet?" he laughed at my absence of words, I sighed. "That's not important" "Oh…right, what ever you say" he smiled, "Come on, you seriously haven't with her yet?" I shook my head, he laughed. "What's the wait, I mean, neither of you are virgins…" "Chad don't you get it? Its not about having sex for the first time ever, its about having sex with her, it's a big deal, it changes everything, so back off. It'll happen when the time comes. I stormed out, Chad could be so annoying.

I drove around absentmindedly for the next hour, then realized that if I got home any later my mom would worry. I walked in the door at about seven thirty. I had missed dinner, again. I opened the fridge and made a sandwich, it surprised me to see everyone still sitting at the table. "Why are you guys still…here?" I asked dumbfounded. "Well, Jack decided on a new rule, that we would not eat unless we were all here to eat like a family…" I checked my watch, they had been waiting thirty minutes to eat. I noticed my father with that, revenge written look on his face again. I put my half eaten sandwich in the fridge and sat down at the table, everyone started eating. "What took you so long to get home?" Katherine asked me after a few minutes of silence. "I uh, went over to Chad's to work on some drills, we lost track of time I guess" I looked to my mom as I rearranged the food on my plate. "Well that's funny, because I called Chad about twenty minutes ago, and he said you had left a while ago…where've you been?" I rolled my eyes, "Why does it matter, I'm here now, alive, so lets just eat" I said finally taking my first bite. "You were with that girlfriend of yours…that girl" "That girl's name is Gabriella dad, how many times do I have to tell you" "So you were out with that girl, were you using protection?" I stopped chewing, and Katherine's milk came out her nose. I swallowed, "What makes you think we were doing that?" "Well I mean, why else would you be with her?" My mothers jaw dropped. I stopped chewing, threw down my fork, and stood, "You know, I'm really getting sick of you, blaming everything on me, making me sound like some man whore, its getting old dad, just because I skipped practice, doesn't mean that the world is coming to an end" I stormed up to my room and stayed there. I didn't plan on coming out until tomorrow.

Gabriella's POV

Troy and I happy together, everything has been working out ten times better than what I could have EVER expected. What I didn't tell Troy was that my mom wouldn't be home all weekend, I don't know if we're going to…but I would be ready if it came up.

**Yet another short chapter, update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Troy's POV

Friday came before I knew it. Practice after school was a tense one since my dad did NOT want me to spend any time with Gabriella today, or at all this weekend. "Ten laps, now!" he screamed, we all just looked around. "But coach, practice ended ten minutes ago…" Jason said quietly, we all nodded, "Make that fifteen laps and then you can do twenty pushups!" he yelled, blowing his whistle. Practice ended 40 minutes late. All of us were so tired that we didn't leave the building until an hour after practice should have ended. I checked my cell phone, I was kind of surprised that Gabriella didn't wait for me at the gym, then again she could've gotten a ride home or decided that she'd rather not deal with my dad. I had three missed calls.

_Troy? Troy, where are you? I've been waiting outside for twenty minutes now… Call me back, bye._

_Troy? Are you there, it's Gabi, um, I was wondering if maybe you forgot about hanging out this weekend since it's been 45 minutes. Um, I'm going to start walking home. Please call me back._

She apparently didn't leave a message the first time. I grabbed my bags and ran out of the front doors, if I hurried, I could pick her up on her way home. I quickly started my car and tore out of the parking lot. I headed in the direction of Gabriella's house hoping that she wasn't mad. I looked around until I had spotted her, she hadn't made much progress in walking home. I pulled up next to her and honked. She saw me and smiled then jumped into the car.

"What happened?" she said while putting on her seatbelt. "My dad, he was just…in a bad mood I guess. He kept us an extra 40 minutes! I am exhausted." She laughed, "Good, then we can relax at my house." I pulled into her driveway and noticed her mom's car wasn't there. "Is your mom still caught up at work or something?" I asked as she unlocked her door. "No, she's at a meeting, in Dallas, she's not supposed to be home until Sunday." I kind of stood there for a minute, questioning what she meant by all of this. "Are you coming or not?" she said dropping her keys on the table. I shut the door behind me.

"So, what snacks do you want?" she stood, back towards me looking into her pantry. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and looked into the closet over her shoulders. "Um, I don't care really, whatever is fine" I could tell she was smiling although I couldn't see it. She reached up and rested her hand on top of mine. "How about…Cheetos?" she asked grabbing the bag with her free hand. "That's great…anything's fine remember?" I laid my head on her shoulder, breathing in the scent on her neck and swayed my and her hips. She laughed but didn't try to move away. We made our way upstairs to watch whatever movies she had, I hadn't asked yet.

"So…" she said once I was laying close to her in her bed. "I don't know…" I said, I was a bit confused, I mean was she trying to give me some signals or something, or was I taking this too far?

--

Okay, I was trying to get something out there before you peoples would decide not to believe me… but I will post a new chap. Soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Troy's POV

Soon enough we had put House of Wax into the DVD player and Gabriella had, as my mother would have put it, 'snuggled up next to me'. She had put one arm around my waist and laid her head on my chest. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie though, just watching Gabriella as her head moved up and down as my chest moved the same.

Sometime later during the movie Gabriella spoke, "I bet you like that, huh Troy" she said looking into my eyes, I shifted my gaze towards the TV and saw the part where Paris Hilton had been stripping for her boyfriend, I laughed, "Nah" I said, she laughed sarcastically, "Riiight" "No seriously, superficial blondes like her are extremely unattractive to me, unlike the cute little brunette that's in bed with me" a wide grin grew on her face and I smiled back, it was half a lie. I _did _dislike Paris Hilton, and most blondes, but I mean, seriously that's the stuff that you look for when you need to… 'satisfy your needs' quickly.

Gabriella and moved back to her original position then said, "Troy?" she paused, waiting for my full attention I assumed, "Yeah?" "do you think it's…kinda hot in here?" (AN: Sorry, I literally laughed out loud at that moment, and I thought I should let you know, ; ) I tried not to guess on what she meant exactly, instead I waited for her to explain. "Well I mean, I'm just kinda hot, can I go change into something more comfortable?" I gave her a puzzled look. "Why are you asking me, it's your house…?" she laughed and ran into her closet. After a few minutes she emerged wearing a tight, somewhat skimpy, red tank top and some white really short shorts. She slipped back under the covers and I wrapped my arms around her, "Are you comfortable?" she asked, obviously too distracted to watch the movie. I turned on my side and looked into her eyes, "I'm perfect as long as you are here" she bit her lip, "What's wrong?" I asked, she looked away. "It's nothing…" I reached out and held her face in my hands and caught a glimpse of the black hearts on my wrists… those were for her.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" she tried a smile, "I know, I just feel so…wrong" I pulled her closer. "What do you mean?" "This… it doesn't feel right" my voice cracked as I tried to say something else, my heart fell into my stomach, she laughed, "No! Not us silly, I mean… just, well, being here like this. Like, being in this bed… together. I finally get to be with you with no one here to interrupt us, and it feels so wrong." I knew that I shouldn't say anything funny and even more flirtatious at this moment, but I couldn't help it. "Maybe it's telling you that you need to do something to make that feeling true."

This was corny of course but she seemed to get it. I went in for the kiss, moving my hand from her cheek down her bare shoulder and then towards her waist. I could feel goose bumps rise on her skin as my fingers lightly traced across her. Her shirt had slightly ridden up and left her small innocent stomach exposed. I used my thumb to draw circles around her belly button, which caused her to squirm a little bit, but then melted into my frame. Her assumingly recently shaven legs shifted and brushed across my own legs then brought one up to encircle my waist. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer.

I continued with the circles and soon enough she continued the rhythm by moving her hips in small circles, meeting my thumb at each circle. This began to agitate me slightly, in a good way though. With each movement of her waist, she brushed up against my cock causing it to begin to grow in size. Gabriella tugged at my shirt and I finished the job for her. Her hands roamed widely across my chest, using her nails to lightly scrape across my skin leaving a three second lasting white trail behind. She began to switch positions which left me on my back, I assumed it was so that she would have it easier to take off her shirt when the time came. She stayed practically glued to me, staying within an inch or closer away at all times. With one knee on either side of my waist she continued to move her hips in the circle…again, and again. The kiss still hadn't broke, and with each passing moment it got deeper and deeper until she moved her attention to my neck, then chest, then she sat upright and pulled her shirt over her head.

The absence of her shirt revealed a blue bra, but I had already seen the straps. She smiled shyly and stopped everything that she was doing and laid her head on my chest. "Your heartbeat… it's so, soothing" she bit her lip and looked up at me. I regained control and managed to completely reverse our positions with out breaking the intimacy. She locked her legs around my waist and began the circles again. I kissed her neck repeatedly until I felt her small slender fingers fiddling with my belt. I stopped what I was doing, finally realizing what was going to happen, "Gabi…Gabs… are you sure?" she bit her lip again and nodded. I let her fumble with my belt and then with the button and zipper, I grabbed her hand as she tried to get them off, "Might be easier if I do this part."

--

Major cliff hanger…sorry, had to leave in a hurry and I didn't want to keep you waiting too long. I will update later today or tomorrow! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the cliff hanger… hope it didn't ruin the effect of the whole 'moment'. Got a excerpt from the first story in the series, Finding Yourself… enjoy!

--

"_Might be easier if I do this part."_ I said and slowly struggled to get my pants off. Her lifted to my shoulders and pulled me down on top of her. I kicked my ankles out of my shorts as Gabriella ran her hands from my neck to the ring on my middle finger, so lightly that you could barely feel it at all. I watched her facial expression attentively as she did this. She looked like she was reading my soul, as if everything was understood. She stopped at my wrists and then moved to the undersides of them, tracing the outline of the heart almost perfectly. Her eyes looked hurt now, confused. She bit her lip. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She moved her attention to my neck and playfully bit at my neck a few times. I laughed, her hands began to play with my hair, picking at it ever so slightly. And then a sudden flashback came to mind.

_She picked at my hair and kissed my neck as I did so. My eyes narrowed. I got up, "I have to go" "What? Won't you at least finish" she said pouting. I slammed the door on my way out and found the nearest bathroom that didn't have someone puking in it. I looked into the mirror and watched a tear fall down my face; I tried to forget the thoughts in my head about the one person I never wanted to remember again, the way she used to pick at my hair the same way…Gabriella._

My mood suddenly changed, goose bumps flew down my body. "I'm sorry" She looked up at me, a confused look on her face. "I d-don't deserve this" I said, moving away from her. "Troy, Troy? What are you talking about?" I could tell she was hurt already, I didn't want to hurt her, I wanted everything to be okay, I wanted her to hold me and tell me that she loved me, but I didn't deserve her. "I just can't. I won't. I don't deserve you Gabriella. You know how I acted when you left. You know what an asshole I became. You know that you would never date someone like that!" I wanted to get away again. I wanted to forget it all, be forgotten.

"Troy, oh come on baby, don't freak out on me now…it was just getting fun!" she was joking, but I was serious. She realized this quickly. "But you're not that guy anymore… you turned into someone else, something else. You're that guy who loved a girl so much that he would make himself never forget her by doing this." She grabbed my wrists and showed them to me… the black hearts seemed darker than ever. I hadn't actually told her that they were for her yet. But I guess one could assume. "Gabi, you don't even know the whole story about that…" her jaw dropped and her eyes got wide. Then she slapped me just before a tear fell down her cheek. "No Gabi…" I couldn't finish my sentence before she started attacking me, like she was throwing a temper tantrum on me, "Go away! Get away from me! I hate you! I hate you!" she said as her hands rhythmically hit my chest, "Shh… shh" I said trying to calm her and tried to embrace her. She fought back at first but then gave up and cried. "I didn't mean it like that" I said, smoothing down her hair, "Oh, yeah, what is it, you accidentally fell for someone else?" she asked sarcastically yet it didn't seem funny. "No, I mean, you don't know what I was going through when I did that I w-" "Yes I do, I was dealing with the same thing!" she said, "No, let me finish, I mean. I was on d-drugs. Ecstasy to be exact" her expression changed for probably the hundredth time that night and it was only 9:30! "…I'm sorry" she said, absent of words. "No, I'm sorry, it was stupid, everything was stupid, the drugs, the girls… the drinking" she smiled a broken one and then sighed. She slipped under the covers and looked up at me, standing next to the bed. "I'm not mad, you know" I smiled, and jumped under the covers.

Gabriella was all over me at that point; something about the argument must've gotten her… horny? I don't know, but she seemed a little weird. As she kissed me she fooled around with the waistband on my boxers, and continued to pick at my hair. Soon enough the passion built causing us to both get hot and heavy. Our breathing picking up speed, it seemed like this would be the longest time I would have taken to get into someone's pants… I mean, Gabriella still had her bra on for crying out loud! Not to mention her shorts… I tugged on her pants' waistband and managed to slip them off easily, but her underwear practically came off along with it, or somewhat. Gabriella didn't seem to notice or care though. She was too concerned with what she was doing and at the moment, it was taking off her bra with one hand. "Need some help there?" I whispered in her ear, my lips brushing against her temple. She laughed, "No, I almost… there." The blue bra was thrown across the room and later we would realize that it landed on a picture of her mother, a strange thing indeed.

I tried not to pay to much attention to her breasts though; it wasn't a goal. I wanted this to be special, so I tried to get her to slow down a little, she understood. At the same time, coincidentally, we managed to pull off each other's underwear. I could feel the warmth of her lower abdomen pressing up against mine. And then it hit me, "Do you have something?" she blinked, and bit her lip, shit. I sighed and cursed in my head, one bad thing after another. "I wasn't expecting this" I admitted and she laughed, "Yeah well, I mean, I haven't been… since I moved back into our house. So I haven't needed any protection either" We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, bodies still entwined. "Just do it" she said pulling me closer. I had a bad feeling about this. "No, Gabi, I couldn't let myself do that to you. I mean, you could get pregnant…" she smiled, "Come on Troy, you're a big boy, you'll pull out in time" she pulled me even closer. I didn't want to disappoint her or hurt her… what was I supposed to do?

--

Ha! That cliff hanger was intentional! Lol, okay. I will update soon! Hope ya liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

She held her breath as I began to set the pace. If I went too fast it would end too quick. If I went too slowly it might not be as satisfying. I guess I managed to aim somewhere in the middle and slowly picked up speed. Pushing in and out of her, causing a wave of chills to run through my body. She arched her back as I pushed deeper inside of her, my length still growing while she held her breath. I suddenly slowed causing her to buck her hips upward hungrily. I laughed and she smiled. I continued at an average pace, in and out, and again and again. I could feel her every move and every tense, I could tell if she was hurting without even looking at her. But so far she didn't seem anything but happy. I pushed deeper, questioning how far I could go. She sucked in a short quick breath yet no signs of pain. I continued at this distance but then I noticed a…frightened look on her face, her eyes were closed, I slowed down, pulling out slightly, "No, don't" she said and grinned at me. So I continued, I could feel her tense around me, her back slightly arching, her hips moving in harmony with my thrusts. She was going to come at any moment, I quickened the pace, getting ready to come myself. Soon enough everything went numb as I pulled out of her as quickly as possible, I figured it would be better to stain her sheets than get her pregnant.

After a few deep breaths, Gabriella sat up next to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I laughed as she positioned herself in my lap, sitting with her back to me, my hands linking around her waist. I had easy access to her neck with this position and lightly kissed her neck, sucking on one spot as her head fell back and rested on my shoulder. "That was fun" she whispered, "I agree" my thumb began tracing circles on her stomach again and she squirmed yet again, but I had a pretty good grip on her. "Troy, do you think you can stay the night, just to sleep of course, I just can't say goodbye after all of that" "That depends, I'll need a cover… Chad'll have to know what happened." She laughed, "That's fine, he would've found out from Taylor anyway" "You were gonna tell Taylor!" I said teasingly, tickling her stomach. She wriggled and laughed, "Well, I mean, yeah" she smiled, "Go call Chad" I jumped out of the bed and pulled on my boxers, Gabriella wrapped the sheets around her and followed. I pulled out my cell and saw that I had two missed calls. Chad and Dad. (AN: Ha that rhymed) I only had one voicemail though,

Dude, it's Chad, where are you, I told your dad that you were over here, but you gotta let me in on what's going on!

I called him and he picked up after the third ring, "I need a favor" "What type of favor exactly, Playmaker?" he laughed, he'd been drinking. "If my dad calls again, tell him that I'm staying over at your house tonight." "Can do, but where will you really be? Getting hot and heavy with that sexy girlfriend of yours?" Gabriella heard this and laughed loudly, "I see my predictions are true, I'll do the favor, got to go, see ya!" he hung up.

"Apparently I'm sexy" she said and fell back on her bed. "Not apparently, you _are_" I looked at the clock, it was 10:45. She giggled, "Let's make out" she said randomly, "Like that's supposed to compare to what we just did, not even!" she laughed, "So? It'll be fun, we can act like fifteen year olds who are between kissing and sex… and I'll let you feel me up!" I laughed, "What're you? High? Whatcha been sniffin'" she smiled and practically leaped into my arms. (She had put on some clothes by this point) She kissed my lips softly, and nibbled on my lower lip. "Come on!" she moaned, "You're no fun" I sighed, "Fine." I grabbed her right below her ass and scooted her towards me; she was as close as she could be. I opened for a deep mouth kiss, I had reacted quickly and she was still a bit surprised. Her arms moved to around my neck and we kissed for several minutes, my hands just rested on her ass. "Happy now?" I asked with a grin, "Ecstatic" she said sarcastically, "Isn't this opposite? Aren't you supposed to be the one who wants to make out?" she asked, "Sorry, you tuckered me out!" "Oh yeah, this is way more exhausting than running cross court a million times." "It is!" I argued, even though she was right. "Oh whatever" she said dramatically. For some reason she was overly hyper, must've been the endorphins. "_Someone_ got extra happy a few minutes ago" she said as she stripped her bed of the sheets. I, surprisingly, turned a little red. "I wish you could've been my first" I admitted, I didn't even know what number she was. "Me too" she said, remaking her bed. It seemed a little weird that Ryan and I have had sex with the same girl, kissed the same girl, touched the same girl, I guess its that way with everyone right. I stood, deep in thought, and didn't notice until the last moment that Gabriella was about to hug me, "What's on your mind?" she asked, and then snuck under the covers, "nothing really" I said, and she 'snuggled up against me' and fell asleep.

--

NEED REVIEWS!


	7. AN

Okay. Thank you to anyone who is reading this but I need more reviews! I've posted 6 chapters already and I only have 9! Please give me some feedback… negative or positive I don't really care, but I need some constructive criticism!

Thanks!

Erin


	8. Chapter 7

Gabriella's POV (AN: Finally)

I woke up around eight-thirty in Troy's arms. I was facing away from him, we were spooning. I managed to turn myself around without waking him up. I rested my hands on his bare chest and moved closer to him. His embrace seemed to tighten and I couldn't move from where I was. I was closely pressed up against him, my lips inches away from his. His eyelids quivered as if he were dreaming. I pushed the hair away from his face and kissed his nose. His hand moved to my lower back and brought me closer, so close that I almost couldn't breathe. I could feel the fabric of his boxers on my bare thighs. I wanted to feel his chest and abdomen against mine, but there was no possible way to get my shirt off.

After a few minutes, he loosened his grip and I got out from the bed. I raced downstairs and started to make him some breakfast. I decided to make French toast, I brought it all upstairs and set it on the small table I had in my room. I was pouring the orange juice into a glass when I felt his hands loop around my waist and his lips brush against my neck as he said, "You know you're not wearing any underwear right?" I looked down at my ultra thin white shorts and realized that he was right. I spun around and gave him a kiss that caught him by surprise. "I made you breakfast" I said, whispering in his ear. "Thanks, but you really shouldn't have" "And why not?" "Because, I could've gotten you pregnant for all we know" "Well that's a risk I was willing to take. Sit down and eat!" He pulled out a chair and began to eat, I sat in the one next to him, but I couldn't touch the food.

"Don't tell me that you made all of this JUST for me?" he asked after noticing that I wasn't eating, "No, I'm just not hungry right now" he arched his eyebrow, "In all of the days I've known you Miss Gabriella you've never not been hungry. I have no idea how you keep your figure!" I laughed, this was true. I decided to do something daring. I got up from my chair, "What are you," he didn't finish his sentence as I sat on his lap and pushed my hips down on him, hard. I started with just circles, but as soon as I could feel him grow hard underneath me I began to move up and down instead, satisfying myself too. I pushed, hard and slow, and I could feel myself getting wet already. I could tell he was getting close to fully erect and I slowed so much that I was barely moving, I could feel his pre-cum through his boxers and it drove me insane.

I could feel him throbbing beneath me, he just watched in awe as I moved from side to side, grabbing onto his shoulders for support. He gasped as I sped up, I was actually surprised that he had lasted this long. Then a explosion of warm sticky wetness soaked through his boxers and coated the practically see through shorts I was wearing. I bit my lip and finally made eye contact with him. "…wow" he breathed, "What was that for?" he asked, "for looking so goddamned sexy" he smiled, then I heard something. Faintly I could hear, "Gabriella, are you awake? I'm home!" "Oh shit." I said, Troy's face went white, "I thought you said she was away on a business trip…" "She should be!" I said jumping up, she'd be in my room within a minute. I didn't have time to clean up all of this, both of our clothes strewn across the room, my sticky shorts, the two plates of food! "Grab your clothes and get in my closet!" I said, shrieking quietly. "But what about…" "NOW!" I said, and he ran into my closet, grabbing his clothes along the way. I panicked, what was I supposed to do, change or clean up the food? I stood there, wasting three seconds and finally tore off my shorts and threw on a pair of pajama pants. I heard a knock on my door. "Gabriella?"

--

Cliffie. I will update soon!


End file.
